Elena's choices
by mobbs fellow
Summary: Translation de "Les choix d'Elena". On Elena. A stronger girl than thought, more resolute too. Remaking an already existing scene plus a small idea that just happened to cross my mind...R&R !


TO ()

thanks for the review ;)

AN : Sorry for my bad English ; it happens it's not my first language...

Just a little something that came to my mind after watching the scene after the football game, when Damon tries to trick Elena into kissing him. Does he really let her go ? Doesn't he have his own ways to hold her back ?

_Elena smiled and whispered :_

_"What do you think you're doing, Damon ?"_

_He gazed at her for a split second and Elena slapped him. _

_"I don't know what game you're playing, but don't count me in."_

_With this, she confidently walked away from him, with confidence. The eldest Salvatore was rubbing his chin, watching her going away. _

_Elena leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. _

_"Elena ?"_

_She stood up in surprise, eyes open wide. _

_"Jeremy ?_

_-What are you doing here ?"_

_Elena smiled at her brother's figure in the shadows._

_"I'm going home, what do you think ?"_

_Jeremy replied:_

_"You were leaning against the house."_

_Elena bit her lip, looking for an answer._

_« Jere, let Elena be. » said a soft sensual voice, which Elena identified at once as Vicki's. Intrigued, she opened the door and came in. Once inside, she realized she had indeed locked the door when leaving for the game. Suddenly anguished, Elena went quickly around the house, but nothing seemed out of place. She hung her jacket on the coat-bearer, then climbed up the stairs, one hand on the safe. Across the corridor to get to her room, Elena froze ; her door was slightly open. She took a few slow steps forward and pushed the door. No one. Elena came in and slowly turned around. Feeling the colder breeze, she discovered what was wrong : the window had been opened. Elena stepped closer and looked outside. No one there. Puzzled and slightly ill at ease, Elena went for closing the window, when she was stopped by a loud croak. The black bird which just landed on her windowsill scared her screaming and she stepped back inside. Gathering up her bravoury, she came closer._

_« Shoo, shoo, go away. »_

_The bird didn't move, with his golden stare steady on her, way too golden to be just a natural colour. Elena grew iller at ease in staring back. _

_« Go away. »_

_The bird flew away all of a sudden. Elena sighed in relief and closed the window. She was turning away when the screech of breaking glass made her turn around again. The black bird had just gone litterally through the window. Elena stepped closer and gently picked it up. _

_« You're quite an idiot for an ominous bird, she whispered, the window was closed. »_

_She put it on the outside window sill, through the broken glass. Then she drew her hand back and started picking up the glass shards. _

_"Elena."_

_She gazed up and froze.  
_

_"What are you doing here ? How did you get there ? »_

_Damon smiled. _

_"Climbing up the drainpipe."_

_Elena was obviously skeptical. He opened the window, came in and kneeled in front of her, to be level with her._

_« You were right, Elena. You're not Katherine._

_-And that couldn't wait tomorrow morning ? »_

_He paused then replied :_

_« No, it could not. »_

_Elena rolled her eyes and answered :_

_« It could have. »_

_Damon cupped her chin and said :_

_« Elena...I meant what I said earlier, and I'm sure about what you want. _

_-I doubt that. You wouldn't be here, if you really knew. »_

_Damon gave an irritated glance at the necklace Stefan had offered her. He whispered :_

_« You would never stand a chance if you were not wearing Stefan's necklace._

_-I'm wearing it, she retorted._

_He held his hand to her cheek ; Elena stopped him before he could touch her. _

_« You can't make me take it off, Damon. »_

_He smiled cockily. _

_« I'm not even compelling you, Elena. »_

_She frowned, just slightly worried. Damon gave her a suddenly more self-assured smile._

_« Stefan won't always stand between you and me. »_

_Elena whispered :_

_« What's your game? _

_-I want you and I always get what I want._

_-Why ? »_

_She looked at him defiantly. _

_« To hurt Stefan ? »_

_He didn't answer ; Elena gave poked him lightly on the forehead. _

_« Keep dreaming ! »_

_Damon looked at her in amazement, as if he was seeing her for the first time._


End file.
